1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus, a method of calibrating a display panel apparatus, and a calibration system, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus that calibrates a display panel apparatus by transmitting a calibration value to the display panel apparatus, a method of calibrating the display panel apparatus, and a calibration system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of electronic technology has developed and distributed various types of electronic apparatuses. In particular, display panel apparatuses have been mainly used in general homes, offices, outdoor signage, and the like.
Among them, a light-emitting diode (LED) display panel apparatus may show brightness and color that are generated by the same current and are variable according to characteristics of LED devices constituting the LED display panel apparatus. Therefore, non-uniformity of brightness and color may occur in the whole LED display panel apparatus.
Pixels of an LED display panel may be calibrated in order to solve this non-uniformity of the brightness and color of the LED display panel apparatus. In general, the pixels of the LED display panel are calibrated when manufacturing, selling, and installing modules constituting the LED display panel apparatus or replacing merely a part of an LED display for after service (AS).
In detail, if brightness and color are changed by deterioration of LED devices of the LED display panel apparatus occurring after the LED display panel apparatus showing calibrated brightness and color is installed and then time elapses, a change degree of the brightness and color varies according to a characteristic of each of the LED devices so as to perform the calibration.
Therefore, since non-uniformity of brightness and color of each LED occurs in the LED display panel apparatus, there is a need for a method of calibrating the LED display panel apparatus.
According to an existing technology, calibration is performed with respect to each of LED pixels constituting a display panel of a display apparatus or with respect to each of modules of the display apparatus. However, if the calibration is performed with respect to each of the LED pixels, there is a large amount of data to be processed, and thus a calibration time becomes long. Also, if the calibration is performed with respect to each of the modules, a calibration performance may be lowered, and color and brightness may look different in each module.